powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Force-Field Generation
The ability to project powerful fields of manipulated energy. Sub-power of Force-Field Manipulation and Constructs Creation. Also Called * Barrier Generation * Flyrogenesis * Deflection Field * Shield Generation * Protection Bubbles * Ray Shields * Shielding Capabilities User can create a shield, wall, or a field formed from energy, elements, the environment, or by manipulating smaller items to form a greater whole. Force-fields aren't usually impenetrable and can be removed by energy drain or extreme force. Some users are also able to throw shields away from themselves or to catch things with them, while other users may be able to create them into any shape. Applications *Create Force-fields for protection from physical attacks and/or energy attacks. **Create selective force-fields to prevent specific things from leaving/entering. **Create an area for breathing where doing so can be dangerous, allowing navigation through toxic gas or vacuum. *Create a force-field inside an object or person, and expand the force-field so that the object or person explodes. *Armor Creation *Assimilation Shield *Binding *Damage Negation/Reduction *Platform Creation **Matter Surfing using force-fields. *Shield Construction *Wall Generation Variations *Electrical Force Field *Magnetic Force-Field *Personal Environment *Psioplasmic Field Generation *Psychic Force-Field Generation *Spatial Force-Field Generation Associations *Barrier Magic *Constructs Creation *Defense Powers *Elemental Wall Generation *Ergokinetic Combat *Force-Field Combat *Force-Field Manipulation *Wall Generation Universal Differences Some universes consider Energy Constructs to be the building block of force-fields. Limitations *May be limited on the size/shape/duration of their barriers. *May not be able to maintain barriers under stress. *Attacks on the barriers may cause equivalent damage to user's mind or body. *May require concentration. *Some targets may not be held in or contained by barriers. *Some targets may be immune to barrier restrictions. *Airtight barriers may cause asphyxiation from prolonged use. *May only be able block certain types of attacks. *Those with Absolute Strength are infinitely strong, meaning they are capable of obliterating force-fields. *Weak against users with Shield Break and Defense Break. Known Users See Also: Barrier Warrior. Cartoons Comics Movies Anime/Manga Video Games Known Objects Known Locations *Magic School (Charmed) *Upper Regions (Charmed) *Disney Castle (Kingdom Hearts series); wards off dark forces *Konohagakure (Naruto) *Wakanda (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *The Southern Region (Oz the Great and Powerful) *The Mines (The Secret Circle); wards off dark witches *Alicante (Shadowhunter Chronicles); wards off demons *The CORE (UnderTale) *Hotland (UnderTale) Gallery Cartoons/Comics Bunnie D'Coolette generating force-field.jpg|Bunnie D'Coolette (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Nicole_Spark_of_Life.png|Nicole the Holo-Lynx (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) can create barriers of energy while in her hard-light hologram from. Gwen Shielding Ben.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) Adwatia's Forcefield.png|Adwatia (Ben 10) Michael Mornigstar Mana Bubble Shield.gif|Michael Morningstar (Ben 10) Brainstorm's Electric Force-Field.gif|Brainstorm (Ben 10) Charmcaster Force-Field Generation.gif|Charmcaster (Ben 10) casts Valieris Mihi Occoltus Valieris Meus Amicitia Occoltus. Hex (Ben 10) Can Create Shields..gif|Hex (Ben 10) can create shields. Shock Rock.jpeg|Shock Rock (Ben 10) File:Mega_Wave_Force_Field.png|Jonathan Septimus (Blake and Mortimer) putting his Mega Wave to practical use, forming a physical barrier to stop Mortimer from reaching him. S01e07_Danny_shield.png|Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) using a Ghost Shield. Living Scarecrow's Hat Generating an Energy Field.gif|The Living Scarecrow's (Mona the Vampire) hat has the power of generating a field made from energy to immobilize his enemies/victims. Force Field by Hal Jorden.jpg|Hal Jordan (DC Comics) Maxima_Forcefield.jpg|Maxima (DC Comics) Force Field Generation by Legion Rings.JPG|Legionnaires (DC Comics) activating their Ring shields during the Lighting Saga. Force Field Generation by Brainiac 5.JPEG|Brainiac 5 (DC Comics) Raven (Teen Titans) Magical Shield.gif |Raven (DC Comics) Force Field By Black Lighting.jpg|Black Lighting (DC Comics) Polaris Power.jpg|Doctor Polaris (DC Comics) Blackfire (Teen Titans) field.gif|Blackfire (Teen Titans) File:Kim_battlesuit_force-field.gif|Kim's (Kim Possible) battlesuit create force-field. Force Field Generation by Magneto.JPG|Magneto (Marvel Comics) File:Polaris_X-Men_Blue_Vol_1_9_Textless.jpg|Polaris (Marvel Comics) File:Unus_the_untouchable.jpg|Unus the Untouchable (Marvel Comics) proving he is untouchable via forcefield. TK Force Field by Cable.jpg|Cable's (Marvel Comics) TK force fields. Radioactive Man.jpg|Radioactive Man (Marvel Comics) Force Field by Darth Vader.jpg|Darth Vader (Star Wars) Force Field by Stryfe.jpg|Stryfe's (Marvel Comics) TK force field. Force Field Generation by Iron Man.JPG|Iron Man (Marvel Comics) Octopusforcefield.png|Lady Octopus (Marvel Comics) Super Skrull.jpg|Super-Skrull (Marvel Comics) Evillustrator wall Miraculous Ladybug.gif|The Evillustrator (Miraculous Ladybug) can create barriers by drawing them into existence. Twilight Sparkle Protective Bubble.png|Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) creating a protective bubble. Instashield.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Comic) vibrates air molecules around his body at high speeds to create his "Insta-Shield." Bubble SPikes.gif|Steven (Steven Universe) using his bubble shield. Sushi Pack Vs Legion of Low Tide.gif|Maguro Maki (Sushi Pack) Samda 99.JPG|Samda the Invulnerable (The 99) can create a force field that protects her, and anyone near her, from all harm. Bloom 1.png|Bloom (Winx Club) Winx Civilian S7.png|Flora, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna and Aisha (Winx Club) all have the ability to create force fields for multiple uses. Foo_Field.PNG|Yin (Ying Yang Yo) using Foo Field. Princess Morbucks (PowerPuff Girls).jpg|Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) Tommy Thayer Spaceman (Scooby-Doo!).jpg|Spaceman KISS(Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) File:Indus_Tarbella_(Epithet_Erased).png|Indus (Epithet Erased)'s epithet is "Barrier", this allows him to generate barriers of any size. Movies Invisble woman force field.gif|Invisible Woman (Fantastic Four) Violet Parr Force-Fields.gif|Violet Parr (The Incredibles) The five Smile! Cures (Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage).gif|The five Smile! Cures (Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Friends of the Future) creating a huge rainbow shield. Scarlet Witch Force-Field.gif|Wanda Maximoff (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Literature Gregory Kennedy.jpg|Gregory Kennedy (The Young Guardians) can produce force fields that are strong enough to withstand potent missile attacks. Live Television Willow_creates_a_force_field_against_spider_demon_selfless.gif|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) using a force field. WyattForceField.gif|Wyatt Halliwell (Charmed) could generate powerful force fields even as a child. 640px-Orb_Shield_6.png|Paige Matthews (Charmed) creates a orb shield to repel demons. The Charmed Ones Force-Field Generation.gif|The Charmed Ones (Charmed 2018) Dalek_shield.jpg|Daleks (Doctor Who) are surrounded by a force field that can melt bullets before they hit them. Tyzonn_force-feild.jpg|Tyzonn's (Power Rangers Operation Overdrive) Mercury force-field. Sky_using_his_forcefeild.jpg|Sky Tate (Power Rangers S.P.D.) using his force field. Black Lightning Electric Force-Field.gif|Black Lightning (Black Lightning/DC Comics) Manga/Anime Takizawa_Yuuta.jpg|Takizawa Yuuta (Alive: The Final Evolution) can form force-fields that seal off an entire area in another dimension. File:Danku.gif|Soul Reapers (Bleach) using Bakudō #81: Dankū to generate a wall of space to shield off attacks. HachiMaskAbility.gif|Hachigen Ushoda (Bleach) has immense mastery over Barrier Kidō, allowing him to use them for both defensively and offensively. TheShield.jpg|Sakura using The Shield card (Cardcaptor Sakura) File:Million_Phoneme.png|Yūki Tenpōin (Code:Breaker) using Million Phoneme to form a sound barrier. Super_17_Absorption_Barrier.png|Super 17 (Dragon Ball GT) has a special energy absorption barrier installed in him, absorbing energy attacks to increase his own strength, even the 10x Kamehameha. BrolyShield.jpg|Broly (Dragon Ball Z) generating an energy shield capable of surviving in molten magma and the vacuum of space. Goku Energy Shield.jpg|Goku (Dragon Ball Z) generating an energy shield. File:Voice_Shout_Barrier.png|Super Buu (Dragon Ball Z) generating an energy shield capable of surviving even a dimensional collapse. File:Barrierpunch.png|Android 17 (Dragon Ball Super) generating an energy shield around his fist. Cure Bloom & Cure Egret - defense.gif|Cure Egret & Cure Bloom (Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star) making a double coated shield in New Stage. Naraku_Teleports_to_Hakudoshi's_Barrier.png|Naraku and Hakudōshi (InuYasha) can both form powerful barriers. Kekkaishi-kekkaishi-15459838-576-360.jpg|Yoshimori and Tokine (Kekkai) forming barriers. Ainz Ooal Gown Wall of Protection from Arrows.png|Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) casting a Wall of Protection from Arrows. Konoha_Barrier.png|Konohagakure (Naruto) is surrounded by a sensory barrier. File:Thirty-Six_Layer_Barrier_Repairing.png|Kumogakure ninja (Naruto) formed a 36-layer Self-Repairing Barrier. Ranke's_Plasma_Ball.png|Ranke (Naruto) using Plasma Ball to generate an electrical barrier around herself. File:Gendō's_A.T._Field.png|Gendō Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) can form A.T. Fields due to implanting Adam into his left palm. Bari_Bari_no_Mi_Infobox.png|Bartolomeo (One Piece) is able to create both invisible and visible barriers with the powers of his Devil Fruit power, the Barrier Barrier Fruit. Griamore_using_his_ability_Wall.gif|Griamore (The Seven Deadly Sins) use his power Wall to generate force-fields. Pollen_Garden_King_Chastiefol.png|King (The Seven Deadly Sins) using Chastiefol Form Eight: Pollen Garden to create a large barrier made of pollen from the Sacred Tree capable of withstanding even the most powerful attacks. Mint Shield.gif|Cure Mint (Yes! Pretty Cure 5) using Mint Protection. Chaos_Shield.png|Player Killer of Darkness (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using the Chaos Shield in combination with Castle of Dark Illusions to cast a barrier to defend his army of dark monsters. This unfortunately trapped them when the castle fell, massacring them all. File:Diabound's_Spirit_Shield.png|Diabound (Yu-Gi-Oh!) being protected by the vengeful spirits of Kul Elna, whom formed an impenetrable barrier. Vino’s Barrier.jpeg|Even though it halves his power, Clear Note (Zatch Bell!) creates a barrier around his partner Vino to prevent his spellbook from being burned. Date-A-Live-II-Episode-8 41625.jpg|Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) can create a barrier called the City of Devouring Time which absorb the life force of anyone within it Mikoto Misaka barrier.PNG|Misaka Mikoto (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun) is surrounded by an invisible electromagnetic barrier all the time that allows her to become immune to any telepathetic attacks and interact with anything else. Video Games Daruk Protection (Zelda Breath Wild).gif|Daruk (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) using Daruk's Protection to create a powerful force field. File:BotW Daruk's Protection.png|Link (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) using Daruk's Protection. 640px-Armaldo_Protect.png|Armaldo (Pokemon) using Protect. File:Mewtwo_Barrier.png|Mewtwo (Pokemon) using Barrier. Black_Shield.png|Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) using Black Shield. Bubbler.png|When activated, the Bubbler (Splatoon) creates an impenetrable force-field that can be shared with teammates. Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio's (Splatoon) Octobot King generates a force-field... Octavio_shield.png|...only visible up close, that not only protects Octavio from Agent 3's ink but also impedes Agent 3's progress. 640px-BowserShieldSSB4.png|All combatants (Super Smash Bros.) are capable of generating a temporary force-field known as "Shield" Al_Bhed_vs_Sin_Operation_Mi'ihen.png|Sin (Final Fantasy X) using a force field to protect itself from an Al Bhed machina weapon. Magicka wizard force field dome.jpg|Wizards (Magicka) can conjure force fields for defense. Category:Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Generation Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Constructs Category:Defensive Abilities Category:EM waves-Based powers Category:Electrical Powers Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Projection Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Gravity-Based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries